


The past never leaves

by Vivke



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivke/pseuds/Vivke
Summary: "When I said let's go and help Kerry, I didn't mean go and fuck him, V."Johnny doesn't like that V gets to have Kerry. Meanwhile V finds out what was the true nature of the relationship between Kerry and Johnny.It's basically the yacht scene with a bit more complicated turn of events.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The past never leaves

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some consent issues. One is in the game too, V doesn't ask for Johnny's consent when he has sex (here he even gets ignored). The other is, Johnny taking control (not purposely) without warning V or Kerry. But it all turns out all right.
> 
> Still, if this is a problem for you, then please don't read it.

"When I said let's go and help Kerry, I didn't mean go and fuck him, V."

Right after V kissed Kerry on Kovachek's now thrashed yacht, Johnny appeared, not anymore sitting and calmly observing the happenings, but rather standing a bit close to V. His face didn't say much, as once again it was hidden behind his glasses, but there was a certain strain in his voice and V could feel a hint of anger. Just slightly.

Anything V wanted to reply to Johnny got stuck in his throat, because Kerry started a little show. He turned on the radio, a preem rock song was playing quietly and nothing else could have been more matching as Kerry bent over and pushed his ass out, displaying exactly what he wanted. A promise of what was to come. V felt his blood rushing south and swallowed.

Now Johnny stood in front of V, distracting him from the fine view.

"You hear me? Don't touch him V. Out of all the people, you seriously have to choose him?" His voice was now a bit angrier, but there was something else there too. Something Johnny didn't let out, he locked it away so V couldnt feel it either.

"My body, remember?" V answered, a bit annoyed.

"And my friend!" Johnny now certainly raised his voice and stepped closer but Kerry approached V and reached through Johnny's flickering image just to remind the once famous rocker boy again that he didn't truly exist anymore.

V felt Kerry' s hand on his crotch, unzipping his pants, and then circling around his hardening member. Kerry was exceptionally good, of course he had lots of time to master anything related to sex. V was about to chuckle at the thought, but instead he moaned loudly, as those hands were seriously just so damn delicious. The right pressure and pace. V placed his hand on Kerry's shoulder to pull him closer. All the sensations combied with the view of Kerry's face, how he was biting his lip and looking at him and his cock hungrily made V hard rather quickly.

"V, I fucking said stop this, you hear me!?"

  
Now there was the Johnny from the first day they met. Pure anger. He paced around and disappeared.

"Just tune it out. I also had to see and feel some of your sexual history." V nonchalantly replied, his eyes fixated on Kerry's face, so close. So pretty and alluring.

The next few minutes were like an erotic dream.   
Kerry wrapping his delicious lips around him, then setting the sofa on fire and spreading V's legs to start rubbing against him. Kerry was like an untamed seductive power and V just couldn't resist him, he was pulled into that buzzing energy the other was surrounded with. It was the most exciting encounter V ever had with anyone. 

  
_But then something started to feel off._

  
There was a small vague sensation right next to his arousal, just wilder, rougher, angrier. And it didn't feel right. It must have been Johnny. But he should not have been able to influence V this much when he was taking the pills. Did that mean Johnny's feelings were too intense and managed to slip through?

V tried to push away those strange emotions but couldn't. It did peak his interest why Johnny felt the same way towards Kerry, but it wasn't the right time to dwell on it. Maybe later.

As Kerry took both of their members into his hand to rub them together, V felt like everything was multiplying, his arousal, his need, his attraction to Kerry, he thought he was going to explode. So he couldn't take it longer.

  
He playfully slapped Kerry and pushed him away.

  
He wanted him now.

  
_To bend him over, to have him any way he wanted, and Kerry would let it just like in the past._

V swallowed at the thoughts that were not his. What they suggested. He should have bought it up to Kerry, that something was wrong but he couldn't stop. These were just thoughts, they didn't mean Johnny could control him, he kept telling himself.

  
Kerry then bent over the sofa in front of him, prepared himself with lube and tossed a condom to V. Turned out he had those in his pants and V wasn't even surprised.

After V got himself ready, he looked over Kerry's back then ran his hand across his smooth skin, enjoying the way his muscles flexed and let go.

He gently started to ease himself into the other man, he was so tight and so hot, V really had to restrain himself not to ram into him with full force.  
He settled on a slow steady rhythm, but it was obvious that wasn't to Kerry's liking. The rocker boy started to push back against him, fast and hard, completely ruining his movements.

  
"Faster, V. Believe me, I can take it." he said a bit out of breath.

  
He turned back and gently touched the younger man's face, trying to urge him on.

  
V became dizzy, maybe it was the smoke that started to spread in the whole room. Or the multiplied feelings. He didn't know.

  
Before he even had a chance to realize what was happening his body acted on his own, pushed Kerry back down to bend lower, grabbed his hips with much force and started to thrust into him brutally.

  
_"I will give you fast."_

  
V didn't recognize himself in those words. It felt like he was just watching his body from outside, accompanying it, but not truly moving it. He was not in control, yet he felt everything.

  
Was that Johnny? Why? How? This was how Johnny always felt? Was this some kind of revenge?

  
Kerry's moans brought his attention back.

  
"Fuck yes." Kerry mewled, braced himself on his arms and started to push his hips against V's body, meeting each thrusts with equal force. Their moans filled the room, along with the sounds of the fire. 

After a few moments the strange power and energy that had surged through him left him, leaving him tired and dizzy. His vision blurred, he winced as he saw the "Relic malfunction error" display. He completely halted his movements. Kerry instantly turned around, a bit worried.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing, just the smoke." V lied.

  
"Yeah, gotta make it fast then. Sit down."

  
V did as he was told, he was still aroused, and still wanted Kerry badly but he was quite shaken from the things that just occured. He was completely drained mentally but he didn't want to ruin this moment, so he said nothing. He tried to focus on the way the older man settled on his lap, and how impatiently he was lowering himself on his hard member, all the while keeping eye contact and a smug grin on his face. The sight and the other's tight body definitely managed to distract V. As Kerry's body engulfed him fully once more, both men groaned loudly.

Kerry then started to bounce on him, showing off just how skillful he was once again. V grabbed the other man's hips and tried to thrust upwards to make it even faster, but the rockstar didn't leave him much room to move around. He was magnificently riding his cock though, and each sweet friction bought him closer and closer to completion, so V really didn't have much to complain about. He was severly sweating, the fire didn't help, but it was all worth it. He dig his nails into Kerry's skin as he tightened his grip, and the older man just moaned louder. 

  
As V looked up and saw the way Kerry was biting his lip again with closed eyes, enjoying him this much, he almost came. It was just too perfect.

  
But the intruding feelings and thoughts once again came, like a cold shower, now more overwhelming than ever. He felt the multiplied feelings, and now very clearly, jealousy. His hands moved on their own accord as they threw Kerry onto the coffe table, right into some of the glasses.

  
The surroundings flickered, and quickly changed into another room. Backstage. Cigarette smoke. Rock music blasting in the background.

  
V was approaching a figure on the sofa. He was full of adrenaline, as they just finished a phenomenal gig.

  
As he got closer he saw that young Kerry was sitting there, looking high as hell.

  
"That was fucking great, wasn't it?" he asked with unfocused eyes as he grabbed a cigarette from the coffee table. It was a miracle he found one there, in the complete mess of bottles and garbage.

  
"Yeah, but I am not ending my high right now." Johnny answered, a bit manic. He was still high from the stage and from some substance he used before the gig. He had so much unspent energy, he needed a let out. Right now.

  
"Afterparty is coming right away, as far as I know. You can have all the fun then." the younger man answered, as he reached for a lighter.

  
Johnny then stepped closer, he pushed one leg between Kerry's and buried his hand into the other's hair. The cigarrette fell out of the guitarist's mouth as he closed his eyes and moaned slightly from the contact. 

  
"What? Groupies don't satisfy you anymore? What happened to the Johnny I know?" Kerry asked jokingly as he opened his eyes and looked at Johnny with complete fondness.

  
"What happened to the Kerry I know? You know the one who was always begging me to fuck him?" his grasp tightened in the soft black locks as he dragged Kerry's face towards his crotch.

  
"You are such a bastard." Kerry said now without any venom in his voice just as he reached for Johnny's fly.

  
That was when the memory faded away and V found himself in present once again, Johnny's jealousy and possessiveness filling all his senses, almost choking him. Kerry was laying on the table, thankfully unharmed, and seemingly pretty entertained.  
So that was what happened between them, Johnny of course lied when he said he was never interested in Kerry. V now understood everything.

* * *

  
  
"Fuck V, I like it rough, just next time a bit of a warning beforehand, because I almost broke my spine and some of my chrome." Kerry laughed.

  
He turned to take some small pieces of glass out of his shoulder, when the young mercenary roughly grabbed his legs and spread him wider. Kerry's eyes then fell back on V's face, he noticed the younger man looked like something else. He looked predatory. Incredibly hot but so different. 

  
_"I will fuck you like in the good old days."_ V said, his voice also a bit different.

  
"W-what? Johnny?" Kerry froze for a moment. That wasn't possible, V said he could control Johnny with pills, it could not be... he didn't have time to react in any other way though, as V or god knows who, roughly entered him in one shift motion.  
Kerry hissed and moaned.

Yeah, that that was definitely Johnny.

  
A hand then circled around his throat and held him down, as Johnny took him completely on the table, among broken glasses. Just like many times in the past.

  
Kerry squeezed his eyes shut, and held onto Johnny's arm as if his life depended on it. A strings of moans and curses left his lips because his supposedly dead bandmate didn't waste any time, his pace was brutal from the start.

  
It didn't take long after that for Kerry to come, since Johnny's thrusts were not just forceful, but also quite precise, each snap of his hips hit the younger rocker boy right in the perfect spot. 

  
Kerry moaned loudly as he shot his seed onto his hand and chest, waves of pleasure rushed through him again and again. Then Johnny cursed as he buried himself deep in Kerry and he came hard into the condom. His hips were still slightly rocking against the other's body.

  
They didn't have much time to fully come to their senses, as the smoke in the room started to become unbearable. After Johnny or V (Kerry wasn't sure anymore) withdrew and helped him up, they managed to jump down from the buring yacht in time. 

  
Kerry was only slowly swimming to the shore, because he was completely physically drained. Despite the initial shock, Kerry admitted to himself, Johnny interrupting his fun with V was not an entirely unwelcome event. Still, he worried a lot about V, how terrible this must have been for him, that he couldn't control his own body and just had to watch. Though Kerry was not entirely sure how this whole thing worked between the young mercenary and Johnny, he knew this was fucked up, and Johnny should have told them something before he took control like this.

  
Johnny and V (Kerry finally settled on how to call the other man) were now already sitting on the sand, naked.

  
Kerry approached, and was about to ask if they are okay, but then V, definitely him, started to speak, with complete worry on his face.

  
"I am terribly sorry Ker. This should have not happened. I took the pills, he was not supposed to control my body. I swear I couldn't do anything. First I thought he was going to hurt you. I hope you are okay."

  
Kerry smiled at the younger man as he carefully sat down (yes, he was pretty sore).

  
"No worries, V. Nothing bad happened to me. And it wasn't your fault." He placed his hand gently on V's face. 

  
"I guess Johnny thought it would be hilarious for him to crash our little party. He is an egoist bastard, no surprise there." Kerry settled back on the sand, and looked away to the ocean with a sad look on his face.

  
"Actually, no. He was arguing with me and said I shouldn't touch you. And now I feel his guilt, he didn't want this to happen either. Also while I was mentally kinda out I saw his memories with you. So... what was your relationship with him exactly, Ker?" V didn't want to sound so accusing but his tone did turn out that way.

  
"Uhh... okay." Kerry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, as if he had to talk about something very tiring. 

  
"We were friends, and a bit more. I had feelings for him but he just saw me as a friend with some benefits. I am terribly sorry V, that you were dragged into this. I thought that chapter with him already ended in my life, and same for him with me. I didn't want to burden you with this knowledge, that yes, Johnny and I were sleeping together. I had no idea he would react like this, after so many years..."

  
"For him it wasn't that many years, Ker. He feels like he went to the Arasaka tower last week."

  
"Fuck...so messed up." Kerry shook his head then continued as he looked at V. "So where is he now? Sulking somewhere?" 

  
"Exactly. I don't see him or hear him now, just feel his guilt and some of his anger. Still."

  
"Tell him, next time he wants to have an outburst like this, when I am spending time with you, either he tells both of us what his problem is, or I will kick his ass."

  
"Sure. And that means there will be next time then?" V smiled, very pleased from what he just heard.

  
"Of course, if you are in." Kerry smiled back, with a bit of a mischief in his eyes.

  
"Yeah." with that V leaned in to hug Kerry.

  
"Need a ride? I have some clothes in my car, I guess. So no worries about walking naked." the rockstar then slowly got up from the ground.

  
"Sounds great." V joined him just as the car arrived.

  
After so many years Kerry finally felt like he was breathing again and was looking forward to the future. He was alive, and V with bonus Johnny on his side were rensponsible for that.   
He was thankful to both of them.


End file.
